Through the use of various forced-compliance or counter-attitudinal behavior paradigms, an understanding of the conditions necessary for attitude change in such situations and of the processes involved in such change will be attempted. In particular, two variables, responsibility and aversive consequences, felt to be important and necessary in this process will be examined in some detail and specific questions about the role of these two variables are posed. This initial set of studies has the objective of further intergrating the research literature in the area of forced compliance. Beyond this, it is proposed that the process which emerges will be of more general use in understanding certain attitude change principles- -namely, that particular kinds of behaviors (including counter- attitudinal behavior) serve as important inputs for inferences which affect subsequent attitudes and behaviors. In this way, inferences from the observation of one's own behavior will be examined as they play a mediating role in several social influence situations. Research will be carried out which concerns behaviors (other than forced-compliance behaviors) which serve such a function--pro-attitudinal acts, acts with positive consequences, decision making, choice behaviors, commitment-type behaviors. The specific research is aimed at getting at how and when such inferences are made and how these in turn affect subsequent attitudes and behavior. At a still more general level, the proposed process will be examined in its utility for: (a) arriving at a better understanding of the relationships among the various processes of attitude change; (b) providing an intergrating among several areas of social psychology--attitude change, social perception, decision-making under risk; & (c) extension to areas of research and application beyond the scope of experimental social psychology, e.g., deviant behavior & therapy techniques.